megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Omega
Even though the information is good, it just can't be copied from Wikipedia. We need to be diferent and better than Wikipedia. --RMX 20:11, 6 February 2007 (UTC) *Done --BTD 20:44, 26 February 2007 (GMT+1) Now that that's settled, should we add an abilities section? P.S. I love what you did with the article. I believe that they already did. 22:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC)Zack M. But in the meantime, I was (of course) fiddling with the Biometal article with the Shungokusatsu move being disabled. The guys were right about the text having bad grammer but they don't know that the name "Shungokusatsu" came from this very Omega article! Who should I sue? 22:55, 3 March 2009 (UTC)Zack M. Oh, and why was the energy wave shot from the saber in the Buster Combo called "Shinkuujin"? What does the name mean, anyway? And one LAST thing; why was the BGM for Omega's "Omega Zero" form called "Cannon Ball" on the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero - Telos album? 23:06, 3 March 2009 (UTC)Zack M. Was removing the "Omega = Darth Vader" trivia really necessary? I had added it in because he did resemble him in many cases. Besides which, I already pointed out that the Dr. Weil trivia section was allowed to have that "Dr. Weil = Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine" comparison, so removing the Darth Vader/Omega comparison was in effect pointless. :...Omega barely resembles Vader in any way; and the "Dr. Weil's page does it!11!!" argument is pathetic - that just means that Dr. Weil's page is messed up, too. While there certainly are Star Wars references in Mega Man, this is hardly one of them - I've read the design interviews for Omega and Weil, and it's purely the archetypes, nothing to do with Star Wars.Glorious CHAOS! 20:38, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I have rewritten Omega's article by the information given by the Zero Collection Timeline and using information, from what I still know from the streamlining with Zan Sidera. I may not able to find now the actual sources for my claimes for the events of the Elf Wars, but the article should be far closer now to the truth as it was before. Thanatos-Zero (talk) 20:18, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Manga should a section be added on his apperance in the manga? Zero345 20:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) * I would be grateful if I could read the manga as I pretty much ignore everything that happened in Elf Wars, apart from what was told in Mega Man Zero 3. BGMaxie Advanced Robot vs Reploid Why is he a robot and not a reploid?--Xabryn 13:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Because Reploids are based on X's general architecture, and Zero was built by Wily before X was ever unsealed.--Chaos Knux 12:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Rekkoha VS Tenshouha A sort of followup from my contribution to Talk:Rekkoha if you will. I've noticed the name of this move has been altered on this article since I made the aforementioned post a little too late, since I just went to the trouble of changing things in the articles for the moves themselves unaware anything was changed here – I was busy with other things since making that post and nobody had responded to me in any direct fashion on that talk page, so I didn't notice or think to check. I wanted to know if we actually have a method of identifying this move. Like, something in the game's code through datamining, a statement from a developer, some hard evidence besides visual association. The move has a lot more in common with X8's Tenshouha, with the only time Rekkoha ever looking similar being Marvel VS Capcom 3. The playable Model OX from Mega Man ZX unambigously has Rekkoha, but Omega himself is a bit more... unclear to me, admittedly.–Bionicleboy3000 :The name of all boss moves are listed in the strategy guide "Rockman Zero 3 Kōryaku Hon - S-Kyū Hunter he no Kiseki" (ロックマンゼロ３攻略本 S級ハンターへの軌跡) (and maybe in Rockman Zero 3 Hisshou Kouryakuhou too). I don't have those books, but Japanese sites use them as reference when listing the boss attacks, Omega's attack being often named Rekkoha. And MMZ3 was released some months before X8, so despite their similarity (like MvC3), I think that is unlikely to be Tenshouha. --''Quick'' (u•t) 15:45, February 15, 2017 (UTC)